As with all sports on natural turf, a player's traction has a significant effect on the quality of the game played. Ideal golf footwear should provide traction on the tees and fairways while taking shots, but at the same time reduce damage to the grounds.
Traditionally, golf shoes had metal spikes of about 5.0 to 10 mm in section on the sole of the shoe to provide golfers with adequate traction. These spikes were problematic in that they damaged greens and fairways and wore down well traveled portions of a golf course. However, in the early 1990's substitute spikes made of plastic were introduced which minimized the wear and tear on the golf course. One such substitute spike is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,860 to McMullin (which is hereby incorporated by reference) which relates to a spike having at least one traction element extending substantially laterally from the flange to engage grass blades to provide traction without damaging turf. The circular or softer type spikes are now widespread for there has been rapid adoption of these spikes throughout much of the golf world. However, although widely accepted, the substitute spikes do not always improve traction. During wet or muddy situations or when lawn clippings are present, the spikes may clog and reduce a golfer's traction. The circularly positioned flanges are sometimes problematic in that they trap debris under the traction nub. These traction problems are compounded in hilly areas where golfers need additional traction to walk up or down hills, or take a stroke on uneven surfaces. Although golfers may routinely brush off their spikes, the rounded shape and design of many of the substitute spikes prevents adequate cleaning. Accordingly, there is a need for a brush that can be used anywhere on the golf course to unclog substitute golf spikes.
A number of cleat brushes have been disclosed in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,397 discloses an attachment for fastening a brush to a shoe having a first horizontal flange extending to a second vertical flange, with the second flange having the cleaning teeth. However, this brush does not have any element suitable for debris removal in state-of-the-art golf spikes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,932 discloses a portable tool for cleaning and removing mud from the heels or soles of a cleated shoe. This blade design is not a brush, and also does not have a cleaning teeth suitable for debris removal in state-of-the-art golf spikes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,117 discloses a golf shoe and club cleaner attachment for golf bag or other convenient surface. The device includes a brush handle having soft bristles embedded on one face, and bronze bristles embedded in an end wall. However, it does not have a shaped cleaning teeth capable of eliminating debris from modern golf spikes.
Accordingly, what is needed is a brush assembly which facilitates the cleaning of golf shoes anywhere on the golf course. Furthermore, there is a need for a brush assembly which unclogs state-of-the-art golf spikes.